


Anything, Everything (I'll give it all to you) | 아무 것, 모든 것 (나는 너에게 다 줄게)

by Jang_BoRa



Category: B.A.P, Monsta X, SISTAR
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Humor, Car Accidents, F/M, Fluff, Gang AU, Sad Ending, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-18 05:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jang_BoRa/pseuds/Jang_BoRa
Summary: "I didn't ask for this, Kihyun. Any of this," I sigh "I'm just tired of your bullshit,""Well I'm sorry Soyou," He's mocking me, he doesn't doesn't feel sorry at all. I hear it in his voice, "But when you make people fall in love with you, the least you could do is take responsibility for it. Instead of running away like a child who broke the good China,""Did you ever question why I'm running away from you?""No. Why are you?""Because being near you, being in love with you, is dangerous for my health. So I'm running away because whenever I'm near you I--" my voice breaks and I almost can't finish my sentence. Almost, "Whenever I'm near you I fall in love all over again," I hang my head as if I've just committed a mortal sin.Kihyun and Soyou are both broken and can't seem to stop breaking each other. It doesn't matter though, because at the end of the day, they'll always find their way back to each other. That's love, after all





	1. 처음 하루 | The First Day

_**Soyou** _

"No way.” I say  
"You have to go! Dayoung throws the best parties."  
"You know I don't like high school parties."  
"Why?"You’re in high school."  
"And so? Does that mean I have to like high school parties?"  
"You at least have to go."  
"Hyolyn."  
"Now what?"  
"We have school tomorrow." I say,  
"Exactly."I sigh,  
"I'm not going."  
"Yah, Kang Soyou!"  
"No."  
"Please."  
"I don't want to."  
"But it's the last party of summer. Seriously please." I sigh in defeat  
"You're not going to let this go, are you?"  
"No," She smiles  
"Fine.”

And so, half and hour later I’m sitting with Hyolyn, and two of our friends, Yoon Bora and Kim Dasom when,  
“Bora!”  
The four of us turn to see someone sit next to Bora. He has light brown hair and I instantly recognize him as Im Changkyun, one of our hoobaes  
“Ya Im Changkyun, you dropped your honorific,”  
“Sorry noona. But I need your help.”  
“Why?”  
“I can't find that noona. Soyou, her name was, I think?”  
“Excuse me,” I say. He turns to me, almost glaring, as if I've just insulted him and his entire family, “Why are you looking for me?”  
“Are you Kang Soyou?" His glare falls away instantly,  
“Yeah.”  
He grabs my hands excitedly  
“Seriously?” His eyes widen with excitement,  
“Yeah. Now, why are you-” He cuts me off,  
“Yay, I found you! I told hyung I would find you but he didn't believe me.”  
Now I'm confused, what is he talking about,  
“My hyungs are always doubting me, now they can’t say I wander off easily because I found you. It’s not even that I wander off easily, it's just that sometimes I get a bit distracted, but always for a good reason. Like this one time we were out camping and Wonho hyung-”  
He starts talking about some camping trip he went with with his hyungs and I can't help but think to myself,  
Wow, this kid is really 4D. Whoever his hyungs are, they're definitely right about him wandering off easily. I’m surprised he hasn't already left and completely forgot why he was looking for me, or that he even is looking for for anyone,  
“Excuse me,” I say for the fourth time, snapping my fingers in front of his face to get his attention. He stares at me for a few seconds, having completely forgotten I was even here. Then he remembers,  
“I need you to come with me.” He says, suddenly serious,  
“Why?” I ask, but he just shakes his head,  
“No time, follow me.” He grabs my hands again and drags me away. Then he turns to Bora,  
“Thanks, Bora noona!”  
He then resumes dragging me away from my friends.  
He finally lets me go when we're in front of his car,  
“In.” He says, pointing to the door. For whatever reason I do what he says. He gets the front seat,  
“Look who I found.” He says proudly to the driver,  
“Well done.” He says, patting Changkun on the head  
“Hyung!” Changkyun whines brushing his hand away,  
“But you did do well Changkyun-ah.”  
“Do you think Kihyun hyung will be happy?” He asks excitedly  
“I’m sure he will.”  
After about ten minutes of driving, I finally talk,  
“Can someone tell me what's happening?”  
“Right.” The driver says, “I’m Shin Hoseok, but you can call me Wonho. And, quite frankly, I’m not too sure what's happening either. You see-”  
Changkyun starts talking over him,  
“Kihyun hyung likes you. But he’s too shy to just talk to you like a normal person, so Shownu hyung told us to find you and bring you back to the hideout, even though we're not really meant to-”  
“Ya!” Hoseok interrupts him, “Was I or was I not talking?”  
“You were talking.” Changkyun says, hanging his head,  
“Did you or did you not interrupt me?”  
“I did.”  
“Did you do good or bad.” He asks,  
“I did bad.”  
“Yeah, you did bad. You shouldn't interrupt your hyung. Understand?”  
“Yes.”  
“Okay, you can keep talking.”  
“‘Kay. Where was I? Right, even though we're not really meant to bring girls into the hideout, or anyone really.” He turns in his seat to face me,  
“But it looks like you're the exemption.” He smiles at me  
The car stops,  
“We’re here,” Hoseok says cheerfully.  
Changkyun opens the door for me and I look around. We’re in a dark alleyway,  
“If I didn't know any better, I would think you guys brought me here to murder me.” I laugh and neither of them laugh back. My eyes widen and they both start laughing,  
“Don't worry.” Hoseok smiles, “We’re not going to hurt you.”  
He pulls out a key and unlocks a door I hadn't noticed and holds it open,  
“Ladies first.” He smiles,  
I go in and my jaw drops to the floor. This place is amazing!  
“Pretty cool, isn't it?” Changkyun says,  
“Pretty cool? Try amazing.”  
“I know right!”  
I stand behind a white leather sofa in front of a plasma screen TV,  
“Cool!”  
“So loud.” Someone groans,  
“Oh my gosh.” I say, and jump back. A boy with messy brown hair sits up from the couch. He looks at me,  
“Who the hell are you?” He asks, clearly annoyed that someone woke him up from his nap,  
“I’m Kang Soyou.”  
“Our hamster’s little crush.” He smiles, “Well, I’m Chae Hyungwon. One thing you will learn, don't wake me up from a nap. Ever.” He’s not smiling anymore. Hoseok comes over and messes up Hyungwon’s hair,  
“Wonnie, be nice.”  
“I’ll be nice when I’m awake.” He scowls, but I see a small smile tugging at his lips,  
“Let’s go downstairs, so Soyou noona can meet the others,”  
Changkyun says tugging my arm. He's such a little kid,  
“That's a great idea.” Hoseok says,  
“Right?” He says, as Hoseok gives him a high five. I follow the three of them down a set of stairs. I'm starting to think I’m just really unobservant, because I hadn't noticed them before. Downstairs is just as amazing as upstairs just in a different way. Downstairs is light almost like a nightclub, arcade games line the wall and there's a snooker table in the middle of the room. But the first thing I notice is the music. It's not particularly loud, and the song is ‘Bang Bang Bang’ by BigBang,  
“Hyung!” Changkyun calls excitedly and runs over to a boy with bright pink hair playing snooker,  
"Changkyun.” He says affectionately, “You forgot, didn't you?” He asks, about to take a shot,  
“No!” He says defensively. I stroll over and watch him playing snooker, or trying to with Changkyun complaining over his shoulder. Changkyun finally notices me,  
“See! She's right here.” He says,  
The pink haired boy puts down the snooker cue and looks at me,  
"Hi.” He smiles at me,  
“Hi.” I say back. I can't help but think that I've seen him before,  
“I'm Yoo Kihyun.” He says  
“Kang Soyou.”  
“I know.”  
“How?”  
“I'm in your music class,” he says,  
“Tea?”  
Wow, I’m really unobservant,  
“I’m not surprised you never noticed me, you always seem to be in your own world.”  
“That's not it.” Changkyun protests, “You’re just too shy to talk to Soyou noona.”  
“Shut up.” He snaps at Changkyun,  
“Dad! Hamster hyung is angry,” Changkyun says, running over to a boy playing darts on the far side of the room,  
“Well, you have embarrassed him in front of his crush.”  
“Hyung!” Kihyun whines, “and, Changkyun-ah, who are you calling ‘hamster’? I'm taller than you!”  
“That’s true.” A boy with brown hair, watching the boy play darts, says,  
“You guys!” Changkyun whines,  
“Don't whine, Changkyun-ah.” The brunet boy says, ruffling Changkyun’s hair before coming over to me,  
“Hi. I'm Minhyuk.” He says, throwing his arm over my shoulder,  
“Okay then!” Kihyun says, making us all look at him, “Introductions it is!” He claps twice, “ You’ve already met Changkyun.That’s Hoseok, but everyone calls him Wonho. He’s Minhyuk,”  
“Hi.” Minhyuk waves,  
“That's Hyunwoo hyung but we call him Shownu,” he gestures to the boy who's playing darts, or rather was playing darts. Now he's leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets. He smiles and it reminds me ever so slightly of a teddy bear,  
“That's our pet turtle, other wise known as Hyungwon.” He's the one I met upstairs,  
“He doesn't appreciate being woken up from a nap.” Kihyun smiles,  
“I learnt that the hard way,” I joke. Everyone but Hyungwon laughs,  
“And that's Jooheon.”  
Jooheon is sitting at the far side of the room playing cards with some girls,  
“Jooheoney,” Minhyuk calls him over. Jooheon comes over and sits where Minhyuk was a few minutes ago  
“Hi.” Jooheon smiles widely and I immediately notice his dimples,  
“This is Jooheon. Don't let his appearance fool you. He may seem tough, but he's really our aegyo king.” Kihyun says with a grin, “And now you've met all of us.”  
“And I can tell we're going to be the best of friends!” Minhyuk adds with a smile,  
“That's nice,” I say, removing his arm from my shoulder, “Now, can someone tell me why I’m here?”  
“Why?” Changkyun asks with a fake pout, “Do you not like hanging out with us noona?”  
"Of course not. But I have a life, and people in it who worry about me when I disappear without a reason.”  
“I guess you're right.” Shownu says, “Wonho, bring her home.”  
"Yes hyung.” Hoseok, or Wonho says, grabbing his jacket, “Let's go.”  
"I want to go too,” Changkyun says,  
“Fine,” Wonho sighs. Changkyun runs after us.  
Wonho opens the door for me before getting in his side.  
Changkyun sits next to me this time, instead of in front like last time,  
“So,” Wonho says, “Where to?” He looks at me in the rear view mirror.

**_Kihyun_ **

“I like Soyou noona,” Jooheon says after the three of them have left  
“Me too. She seems nice,” Hyungwon adds,  
“She reminds me of Hye Na,” Shownu mumbles. We all stare at him, shocked, “What? She does,” He doesn't see an error in his words, but I feel my face heat up at the mention of her. I shake my head so hard it hurts,  
“No way. Soyou is nothing like her,” I say, going back to my game of snooker. I can't believe Shownu would even insinuate that Soyou could ever be anything like Jung Hye Na,  
“That's not what I meant. I meant the good parts,”  
“There weren't any.” I say,  
“You’re right. I'm sorry Kihyun.”  
“It's okay, hyung. I know what you meant. It just still hurts to hear her name.”  
“Don't worry hyung.” Changkyun says, hugging me from behind, I didn't even notice him and Wonho return, “No one will ever hurt you like that again. We’ll make sure of it. And if they do, we'll take care of them just like we did with Hye Na noona.”  
I'm almost surprised to hear him say that. It doesn't sound like he’s just saying it to make me feel better. He's serious about it.  
The girl we’re talking about is Jung Hye Na. She was the first girl I loved. We dated for a year in total. But around six months in, our relationship began to turn toxic. I thought she was an amazing person, and I was so blinded by my feelings for her that I couldn't see how bad she was. Then one day, on our one year anniversary, I cooked her a three course meal. It was going to be so romantic, the cake had ‘I love you’ written on it, and I had planned to give her a necklace with both our initials engraved on it. But that night, while I was waiting in the dining room of her house for her to come back, she did. With another guy. I found out that day that she had been cheating on me from day one. At the same time, I finally realized just how bad she was. Because not only had she been cheating on me, but she had a bad habit of verbally abusing me. Every time the others would call her out for it, I insisted it was just constructive criticism. She dumped me as soon as I found out just how horrible and toxic she was. I became extremely depressed and it got to the point that I tried to kill myself. Changkyun was the one who stopped me. Changkyun came home that day sooner than I had expected and found me. When he told the others, Shownu hyung made a decision right then and there. Hye Na could not be allowed to enjoy her life destroying others while I broke down. So we destroyed her. We burnt her house down with her family inside, and then we sent her somewhere no one would ever find here again. It’s usually Wonho’s job to take care of things like that. But Changkyun was so mad about how close I had been to giving up my own life because of her, that he personally found somewhere horrible to keep her. It made me sick. Not the fact that my first love was somewhere awful, but the thought that I would have killed myself over her if it weren't for Changkyun, it's the main reason I’m closest to him, out of all of us. I wouldn't be alive right now if it weren't for him.  
“I know you would,” I say, patting his head, “but you won't ever have to.”  
“Let's go home,” Wonho says “We should get some rest for school tomorrow.”  
A smile creeps onto his face, “Something tells me it's gonna get interesting around here.”

**_Soyou_ **

Wonho and Changkyun drop me off at Hyolyn’s house,  
“Thanks.” I say, getting out of the car. Just before I open the door Changkyun calls me,  
“Soyou noona!”  
I turn around,  
“Yeah?”  
“It’s about Kihyun,”  
“Okay, what is it?”  
“He really does like you, you know,”  
“Oh, uhm-”  
“Just listen. Kihyun hyung may not seem like it, but he's a really delicate person.”  
What does he mean, delicate? “Most people don't realize this, but Kihyun,” Changkyun pauses for a moment, as if he's thinking about what to say, “He may seem like he only knows how to break people's hearts, believe me, I would know. But he also let's himself be easily hurt by others. He got hurt a long time ago, and it really broke him. I'm just worried he might break again. And if he does, I mightn't be there in time to save him again. And I like you noona, I see why Kihyun hyung likes you. But the problem is, you’re too much like Jung Hye Na noona was before she turned bad. And I don't want you to end up like Hye Na. What I’m trying to say is, please try not to hurt Kihyun hyung.”  
“O-of course Changkyun-ah.”  
“Thanks noona. Bye.”  
He goes back to the car,  
“Bye.” I say, more to myself than to him, because he’s too far away to hear me. I go in and I find an angry Bora waiting for me,  
“Crazy girl.” She says when she sees me, “Where were you?” She throws her arms around me in a hug,  
“Hyolyn sent me here to look for you.”  
“You probably won’t believe this, but I was with Yoo Kihyun and his friends.”  
“What?”  
“Remember how I left the party with Changkyun?” She nods, “Yeah, he and Shin Hoseok brought to their ‘hideout,’ whatever that means, I think Yoo Kihyun has a crush on me, I met their five friends and we talked a bit, then Hoseok and Changkyun brought me here and now I'm telling you what happened,”  
“Hold on, what? Say that again,”  
“I met their friends?”  
“No!” She hits my arm, “What you said before that!”  
“About the hideout? Weird, isn't it, what would they need a hideout-”  
“No, after that! The part about Yoo Kihyun!”  
“Right. I think he likes me.”  
“What makes you think that?”  
“Well, for one, he had me basically kidnapped, and two, Changkyun was pretty incessant on it,”  
“Don't tell Hyolyn, she’ll be jealous.”  
“Actually, I have a question,”  
“Shoot.”  
She goes to the kitchen and starts boiling water,  
“Want some tea?”  
“Please and thank you,”  
“So, what do you want to ask?”  
“Who's Jung Hye Na?”  
Bora almost drops her mug,  
“Wh-Where did you hear that name?”  
“From Changkyun.”  
“Of course.”  
“So, who is she?”  
“A girl who went to our school, just before you moved here. She’s Kihyun’s ex girlfriend. When they broke up, she left school suddenly. The day she left it was like she had never been there in the first place. It was so weird. All her stuff was gone, and all the teachers we asked said they didn’t know who she was, which made no sense, they had taught her for several years. Hyolyn and I even broke into the office and all her files were gone.”  
“What happened to her?”  
I hold the mug with both hands and lean forward,  
“Well, I’m developing a theory.” Bora leans forward as well,  
“What kind of theory,”  
“I think they killed her,”  
I almost drop my mug,  
“What's going on in that head of yours?”  
“How else can you explain everything that happened,”  
“Maybe she moved?”  
“Yeah, but get this. I went to her house that day, there was none,”  
“No one there?”  
“Oh, but there wasn't just no one there. There wasn't a house! I asked one of the people who lived in the area, and they said it burned down. They totally killed her.”  
“Maybe she moved because her house burned down.”  
“Yah! Why are so incessant that they didn't kill her?”  
“Because they're a bunch of teenage boys?”  
“That doesn't mean anything. It's all over the news these days, gangs made up of high school students.”  
“So you think that they're gangsters?” I stare at her incredulously,  
“Okay, it sounds dumb, I know. But, I did some digging, and, all of their fathers are gang leaders, very powerful ones. Doesn't it make sense though? The sons of the most powerful gang leaders in one super-gang.”  
I roll my eyes and put the mug in the sink, “Good night.” I say, before going to bed.


	2. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soyou finds out just how broken Kihyun really is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Attempted suicide

_**Soyou** _

“Yah, stupid! Wake up!” Hyolyn attacks me with a pillow,  
“I’m up, I’m up.” I hold out my hands to get her to stop,  
“We’re gonna be late if you don't get up.”  
She leaves the room and I hurry to get ready,  
“Unnie!”  
“What?”  
“Help me.”  
“What is it?” She comes into the room,  
“I don't know what to wear.”  
Our school, Kirin High school, doesn't have a uniform, which makes finding what to wear in the morning almost impossible,  
“Here,” She throws a bunch of clothes at me, “wear this.”  
I’m dressed within five minutes,  
“Let's go,” I say to her, grabbing, my school bag and walking out,  
“Crazy boy, ” I curse when I step outside,  
“Why, what's wrong?” Hyolyn asks. She isn't outside yet, so she hasn't seen it,  
“Wow.” Hyolyn says behind me,  
“Hi,” Kihyun smiles at us. He has his hands in his pockets and he's leaning against his car,  
“Why are you here?”  
“We’re driving you two to school!” Changkyun says, resting his head on the open window of the front seat,  
“Yeah”  
“No.”  
“No?” Changkyun asks, confused,  
“We’re walking,” I say,  
“But, Soyou,” Hyolyn says, tugging my sleeve, “We’ll be late if we walk.”  
I sigh,  
“Fine.”  
Hyolyn and I sit in the back,  
“Soyou, isn't this so cool?” Hyolyn asks,  
“No it's not. I just don't want us to be late.”  
Kihyun scoffs,  
“Can you really hate?”  
“Yes. I can.”  
“Noonas, do you want coffee?” Changkyun asks  
“Hyolyn?”  
“Yeah.”  
I roll my eyes,  
“I guess we're gonna be late anyways,”  
“Coffee!” Changkyun cheers, throwing his hands up. Kihyun chuckles at him.

* * *

“I’ve never had coffee from here before,” I say as Kihyun hands me a cup of coffee,  
“Obviously not,” he says,  
“What do you mean?”  
“This place is really expensive.” Changkyun says, taking a sip of his coffee, “Noona’s coffee costs sixty thousand won.”  
I almost choke on my coffee,  
“뭐?! That's almost as much as what I'm wearing right now!”  
“Like I said, not cheap.”  
“Hello? Unnie?” Hyolyn says suddenly. I look over at her,  
“Sorry? What!?” She looks worried, “Got it.” Hyolyn turns to me, “I'm really sorry. I have to go,”  
“Where?”  
Hyolyn sighs,  
“You know how my sister is.”  
I do know. Having met Hyolyn’s sister several times, I know how she is. She's a very rebellious girl, which means she's also in trouble often and Hyolyn has to come to her rescue every time,  
“You'll be fine going to school by yourself?” I ask her,  
“Soyou, I’m a big girl. Of course.”  
“Okay then. Bye,”  
“Bye.” She waves and runs off,  
“Where's she going?” Changkyun asks,  
“Family stuff,” I say,  
“We have to go now,” Kihyun says, checking his watch,  
“Okay,” Changkyun says. We follow Kihyun out,  
“Soyou?”  
“Yes, Kihyun?”  
“If you don't mind, I’m going to drive a little fast,”  
“And if I do mind?”  
He smirks at me in the rear view mirror,  
“I’ll drive even faster,”

* * *

We get to school in about fifteen minutes, thanks to Kihyun driving like a crazy person,

“You drive like a psychopath, I hope you know that,” I say, stepping out of the car,  
“Yeah I do, but at least we aren't late,” he says, closing the door behind me. I notice everyone in the courtyard staring at us. I'm not surprised. After all, I just got driven to school by Yoo Kihyun, one of the most popular people in the school,  
“Thanks,”  
“Can I get a thank you kiss?” He taps his cheek and I scoff,  
“You wish,” I walk away from him.

“What the hell?” Someone slams their hands down on my desk,  
“Can we help you?” Bora asks  
“You. You have the nerve to dare come to school with Kihyun oppa?” It's Kang Min Ah, one of Kihyun’s fangirls, and someone I have no interest in,  
“Oh, that? Simple, I ran into him on the way to school, he offered me a ride, I would have been late if I walked. Like I said, simple.” I leave out the part about Kihyun waiting for me outside Hyolyn’s house  
“Someone needs to teach this girl a lesson,” She grabs me by my collar and pulls me out of the the music room  
“You,” She shoves me against the wall, and from the corner of my eye, I see everyone watching us, “Who the hell do you think you are?” She pushes my shoulder, “Who are you to be hanging around Kihyun oppa?”  
“Oppa?” I scoff, “Kihyun oppa? I didn't realise that you two were related. Congrats, you got the cockiest person alive for a brother.”  
“What? Do you want to die?” She raises her hand to slap me and I flinch but I never get hit. I open my eyes. There's a hand around her wrist, that's why I wasn't hit. The owner of the hand is Kihyun. Min Ah had turned her back to me so she's facing Kihyun. He licks his lips and asks her slowly, almost calmly,  
“What do you think you're doing?”  
“Oppa, it's not what it looks like. We were just talking.”  
Kihyun scoffs,  
“Just talking? It doesn't look to me like you were ‘just talking’. What do you guys think?” Kihyun turns to his six friends whom I hadn't seen until he spoke to them,  
“I don't think so either hyung,” Jooheon says,  
“Me too.” Hyungwon agrees,  
“I think Min Ah noona was going to slap Soyou noona if we hadn't come,” Changkyun says  
“Were you?” Kihyun asks her, “be careful now,” he warns, “I’ll be angry if I find out you're lying,”  
“Fine!” Min Ha yells, “I was going to hit her. But oppa, I didn't like that you two came to school together, and she was being rude!”  
I resist the urge to roll my eyes,  
“Well, that's unfortunate,”  
“Why?”  
“Because, since you were going to hurt her, I’m angry now.”  
“B-But you said you wouldn't be angry if I told the truth.”  
“No” Wonho protests, “He never said that,”  
“Wonho’s right.” Shownu agrees, “He just said he would be angry if you lied.”  
“Yeah,” Changkyun says, “Noona’s the one who misunderstood.”  
“But, oppa, why do you even care? It's not you two are close or anything!”  
“That's right,” Kihyun snaps his fingers, “I forgot to introduce her,”  
He stands next to me,  
“Everyone. This is Kang Soyou. None of you are allowed to hurt her. Because,” He puts his arm around me, “Starting today, she's mine.”  
My eyes very nearly pop out of their sockets. What is this crazy person talking about? What does he mean I’m his,  
“Isn't that right, Aga?”  
I don't know what to say. I’ll never hear the end of it from all the girls who like Kihyun if I lie. And if I tell the truth we'll be saying conflicting things. Thankfully, I don't get to answer,  
“What are you all doing out here?” I hear Ms. Kang, the music teacher, ‘Go to class.”

“Because it's a new school year, I’ve decided to change the seating arrangements.” She says when we're all sat down. I have a bad feeling about this.

* * *

 

Two minutes later, when we’ve all moved, I want to scream. I'm sitting next to Changkyun, Kihyun, Minhyuk and across from Wonho, whom is sitting between Jooheon, Shownu and Hyungwon.  
“Why is this my life?” I whisper to myself. I see Min Ah and her friends glaring at me from the other side of the room,  
“Soyou and Changkyun switch seats,”  
This can't get any worse,  
“The person on your left will be your partner from now on and until I say otherwise.”  
I feel a sudden urge to hang myself. I raise my hand,  
“No, you may not have a different partner.”  
“Do you not like me ?” Kihyun asks mockingly,  
“Yes.”  
“You’re totally going to fall for me in the end, so there's no use pretending you hate me,”  
I scoff,  
“And just what makes you think that?”  
“Every Kdrama ever. The girl, aka you, always starts mistrustful of or disliking the boy, aka me. But in the end, after they suffer misfortune together, get hurt by each other, and heal each other, they finally realise they love each other and end up together. I can tell we're headed down the cliche Kdrama path to a life together,”  
“You really are crazy, because that won't ever happen. Besides, I already like someone.”  
He looks at me with wide eyes,  
“What?” He asks. "Who?” He whispers,  
“Cha Hakyeon,” I whisper,  
"What?” He whisper-yells,  
“Why would you like him?” He glares at Hakyeon from across the room,  
“Why? What's wrong with him?”  
“What isn't?” Wonho says. I look at him,  
“Do all of you hate him?”  
They nod,  
“Can't stand him.” Hyungwon says,  
“Why? Did he do something to you?”  
“Not all of us,” Changkyun says, “But he did hurt-”  
“She doesn't need to know,” Shownu cuts him off,  
“What? What don't I need to know?”  
“He'll tell you when he's ready,”  
I notice him glance at Kihyun,  
“I’m giving you all an assignment,” I look up when Ms. Kang starts talking again ,  
“With your partners I want you to write and compose a song, that you will perform in the auditorium next,” She pauses to check the schedule, “Friday. So you have two weeks to prepare. Class dismissed,”  
She walks out and the bell rings,  
“Hey,” Kihyun calls me,  
“Yes?”  
“Meet me here after school so we can start working,” he says before walking out,  
“So bossy,” I mumble,

* * *

 

**_Changkyun_ **

"Changkyun,”  
I look up when Wonho calls me,  
“Yes?”  
“What did you say to Soyou?”  
“Sorry?”  
“Yesterday, when you ran after her. What did you two talk about?”  
“Nothing,” I lie. He doesn't believe me, I wouldn't either,  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yep, definitely, absolutely, one hundred per-”  
“Changkyun-ah,”  
My very poor attempt at convincing the others is cut off,  
“Oh, Soyou Noona,” I smile at her,  
“Can I talk to you?”  
“Of course.” I stand up, happy to be pulled away from my developing interrogation. I walk quickly and I hear her struggling to keep up with me. I walk into the music room and she closes the door behind her,  
“What did you want to talk about noona?” I turn to her,  
“Who's Jung Hye Na?”  
“Sorry?”  
“Jung Hye Na, you mentioned her yesterday. You said that I reminded you of her. I want to know who she is.”  
“I don't think you want to know.”  
“I do.”  
“Fine. But you have to promise not to tell anyone that you heard about her from me. The others will be really mad if they find out I told you .”  
“I promise.”  
“How much do you know about her?”  
“I just know that she used to go out with Kihyun and that she disappeared about a month before I moved here.”  
“That's true. Hye Na noona and Kihyun hyung were together Kihyun hyung really loved her. But Hye Na noona didn't love him back, I don't think she even liked him. She was horrible, not just a horrible girlfriend to Kihyun hyung, but just a horrible person in general. They were together for a year in total, but six months into their relationship, she started to turn bad.” She gives me a confused look so I explain, “She was really mean to Kihyun hyung. She was always putting him down, and I mean always, like, she was borderline abusive. She dumped him on their one year anniversary when he found out she had been cheating on him the whole time. After that, he became really depressed. It got so bad that he stopped going to school. One day I came home early because I was worried about him, and you have no idea how happy I am that I did that, because if I hadn't, he would have killed himself.”  
Soyou’s eyes widen in shock. I don't blame her, I had a similar expression that day.

* * *

 

 _“Hyung?” I push the door open slowly and take off my shoes. I got too worried about Kihyun hyung to stay in school, so I pretended to be sick so I could go home,_  
“Hyung” I open the door to our shared room, but he isn't in there. I notice something on my bedside table. It's a note,  
“‘Dear Changkyun,” I read out loud, “By the time you read this, I'll probably be gone already, so I won't get to say a proper goodbye to you. Thank you so much for being their for me all this time, even if I wasn't the greatest hyung. I’m also thankful that I could be there for you as well and I’m sorry I couldn't be a better hyung to you. I think, out of everyone, I’ll miss you the most. I’m sorry it has to end like this. Bye.” What? End like what? What's ending? Then I realize,  
“Crazy bastard.” I curse . I go around the house looking for him. I’m about to go outside to search when I hear a whimper coming from the bathroom  
“Just do it, Kihyun-ah.” I hear,  
“Hyung?” I knock,  
“Ch-Changkyun-ah, why are you home so early?”  
“I was worried about you, being here all alone.”  
“You didn't have to do that. I would have been fine.”  
“Is that so? Sorry.”  
“Changkyun?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Can you stay a bit?”  
“Sure.”  
I sit with my back against the wall,  
“I’ve been thinking,” He says after a long silence, “What would you do if I were gone?”  
“I would look for you of course,”  
“That's not what I mean. What if I were gone gone?”  
“Like dead?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Hyung, that's a terribly odd question to ask.”  
“Is that so? Forget I said anything then. Could you get me some water?”  
“Sure.”  
“With ice,” He calls,  
“Okay,”  
I hurry to get his water, worried about leaving him alone for too long,  
“Hyung,” I open the door, “Okay, so I put in four ice cubes and didn't fill it all the way in case you some more, so should I put in some more-” I drop the glass and it shatters on the tiles. I run over to Kihyun and grab hold of his wrists,  
“Don't!” I yell at him,”Don't you even dare.”  
His hands start shaking,  
“Drop it.” He looks everywhere but at me, “Hyung, let it go.” He still won't look at me, “Yoo Kihyun, put down the gun.” I end up having to pry it out of his grip. It clatters to the floor and I don't see where it lands, because I’m looking at him,  
“I thought I told Shownu hyung to take that away from you.”  
I’m about to start going on about how we should have hidden all the sharp things in the house, when he starts crying,  
“Crazy bastard,” I say, pulling him into a loose hug, “Don't cry Hyung.”

* * *

 

The bell rings and I snap out of my thoughts,  
“Changkyun-ssi,”  
I look up at Soyou. She's staring blankly at the window,  
“What you said to me before, about Kihyun being delicate. You were right weren't you?”  
I smile sadly,  
“You have no idea.”  
She stands slowly and nods,  
“Don't worry. I'm not going to break him again.” She walks out,  
“Only time will tell.” I whisper once the door clicks shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who doesn't know, Cha Hakyeon is N from Vixx


	3. A Knight in Shining Pink Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After misplacing a very important letter, Soyou lands herself in a spot of hot water, only to have Kihyun come to her rescue. Because of course he does.

~~~~

_**Soyou** _

  
“Where is it?”  
I whisper to myself,  
“What are you looking for?” Bora asks me, as I throw books out of my locker and onto the floor,  
“My letter.”  
“Oh, that confession you wrote to Hakyeon, but don't have the guts to give it to him?”  
“Be quiet!” I whisper-yell, “But yes that letter.” More books clatter to the floor,  
“When did you last have it?” Dasom asks,  
“It was in my bag during P.E.” I empty my back onto the floor,  
“Maybe you left it in the locker room,”  
“No. I definitely had it just now.”  
“Excuse me.” Someone stands in front of me,  
“Yes. I'm aware that I’ made a huge mess in the hallway,” I say without looking up, “But if you could do me a favor and just walk around because I'm kind of--,” I stop talking when I look up to see who it is,  
“Sorry to bother you,” Hakyeon smiles softly,  
“Oh, oppa. Don't worry, you're not bothering me at all,”  
“Good. It's just that, I found this on the floor earlier,” He holds up an envelope. I recognize it immediately. It's the same one I was just looking for. The one with my confession in it, “And I recognized your handwriting.”  
“I was looking for that.” I smile nervously, “Thank you so much.” I reach out for it, but he pulls it back,  
“See, I recognized your handwriting, because I know how you write my name, and if I’m not mistaken, this is my name on the front.” He turns it over, “Unless, of course, you know someone else called Hakyeon.”  
“N-Nope.” I say. I'm hoping, praying, that he didn't open it, “Just you.”  
“I thought so. So I opened it.” Shit, “And it was very interesting.”  
“Hakyeon,” Bora says, “Hold on a second,”  
“I’m sure everyone else will find it interesting too. Don't you think, Soyou-ssi?” Everyone!” He turns around and gets the attention of everyone in the hallway, “I have the most interesting thing to show you all,” He pulls out the letter and starts reading, “My beloved Hakyeon oppa. I'm sure you’ never read this because I’m too shy to tell you how I feel.” He laughs, “So cute,” He comments, “But I need to express how I feel because I think I'll go crazy if I don't.” He laughs harder, “I’m sorry, I can't. Ravi, you read it.”  
He passes it to his friend and he continues,  
“Of course Hakyeon hyung,” He puts on a girly voice, “I just love everything about you. Your hair, your smile, your voice, even how calm you are all the time, I might just die. But you'll never know that because I won't have the courage to give this to you, so you'll never read it. Your admirer, Soyou.” He starts laughing and looks at me, “How sweet.”  
“I appreciate the thought.” Hakyeon says, crouching down to meet me eyes, “But it would never work out. You're not my style.” He ruffles my hair,  
“She doesn't have to be,” Someone behind me says, pulling me up by my wrist, “She's my style.” Kihyun glares at Hakyeon as he stands up,  
“Kihyun-ssi, fancy seeing you here.”  
“I would say the same to you, Hakyeon-ah, but we’ known each other too long.” He scowls at Kihyun lack of honorifics, “Don't you have literally anything else to be doing, besides picking on my girl?”   
Hakyeon scoffs,  
“Your girl?”  
“Kihyun-ah, are you causing trouble again.” Shownu falls into step next to Kihyun,  
“No. It's Hakyeon’s fault.” Kihyun pouts innocently,  
“Hakyeon-ah?” Shownu turns to him with a eyebrow, “So you're the one causing trouble for Kihyun, again.”  
"I--I--that's not--”  
“I thought you would know by now that I don't like when people make trouble for my dongsaengs,”  
Looking between Shownu and Hakyeon I notice that, despite being older, Hakyeon seems genuinely afraid of Shownu,  
“Hyung,” Kihyun pull on Shownu’s arm to get his attention,  
“We're going,”  
“Okay,” He says, never taking his eyes off Hakyeon,  
“Jagiya, come on.” Kihyun says, snatching the letter from Hakyeon before taking my hand and pulling me away.

 

* * *

 

He brings me to the music room and, once I hear the door close, I start crying,  
“Noona, are you okay?” He asks when I sit on the floor with my knees pulled up to my chest,  
“N-No,” I say softly,  
“What do you want to do with this?” He holds out the letter. I grab it from him and tear it to shreds,  
“I'm sorry,” I say once I’ve calmed down, “We were supposed to be practicing, and yet here I am instead, bawling my eyes out over some guy.”  
“Who turned out to be a dick in the end,”  
“That makes it even worse. I'm sorry, this is so stupid.” I say with a self deprecating laugh,  
“It's not,”  
“What?” I look up at him,  
“I don't think it's stupid at all.”  
“You're just saying that to make me feel better,”  
“I'm not. I mean it, I don't think it's stupid at all. You had a crush on him, he was a dick and embarrassed you in front of everyone. It makes sense that you would be upset.”  
“I guess.”  
There's a minute of silence before I look at him again,  
“Kihyun-ssi?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Can you take me home?”  
“Of course,” He helps me up, “Come on,"

 

**_Kihyun_ **

“Thank you,” She says quietly once we're in the car   
“For what?”  
“You’ve been so nice to me all day. You helped me back there in the hallway, when you had no real reason to. You even pretended that we were dating, and that I was your style, just to make Hakyeon stop. I’ve never met anyone who would be willing to do that. It was sweet.”  
“Who said anything about pretending?” I ask. There's silence for a few minutes as I stop the car, before I add,  
“I didn't,” I smile and turn my head, but she's already asleep, "It's fun being a knight in shining pink hair,"


	4. Sweet Sweet Vengeance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monsta X teach Cha Hakyeon a lesson

_**Kihyun ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~**_

“Hyung, where did you go?” Changkyun asks when he sees me,  
“Nowhere,” I say, closing the door behind me, “I just bought Soyou home,”  
“Right, Hakyeon hyung was causing trouble, again. How’s Soyou noona?”  
“She's fine now. Hey, where's Shownu hyung?” I turn to Minhyuk,  
“Downstairs.” He says, not looking up from whatever game he's playing on his phone,  
“Downstairs,” He says again once I’m at the top of the stairs, “with Hakyeon,” He adds,  
“Maybe you should stay up here, hyung,” Changkun says. I shake my head,  
“I'm fine. I'm not scared of him anymore.” I don't know if they believed my blatant lie, because I turn around and head downstairs. Sure enough, Shownu and Hakyeon are there, in the middle of the room. Hakyeon is sitting tied to a single chair, while Shownu stands right in front of him, glaring down. Despite Hakyeon’s smirk, and all around smug demeanor, it's painfully clear who's in charge here. I sit quietly on the pool table to watch them. As always, all the tables and chairs have been pushed against the wall, so as to create a circle around the middle of the room, even the lights have been dimmed slightly. It's not our fun hangout spot right now, it's the place where we pummel anyone who crosses us, theatrics were always our style,  
“Shownu-ya, why are you being like this? You know well that I didn't do anything.”  
“That's a lie.” I say, if they didn't know I was here before, they do now, “You are so shameless. How can you call what you did to Soyou noona nothing?”  
“That's what this is about? Some girl? Aigoo, Kihyunnie, I’m so disappointed in you, I thought you would have learned your lesson about falling too fast from Hye Na all those year--” Shownu slaps him across the face before he can say anymore,  
“Crazy bastard,” Shownu says, loosening the tie around his neck, “You really want to die.” He hits him again,  
“Yah Cha Hakyeon,” I don't remember when it happened, but suddenly I’m standing right in front of him, “Don't forget, this is our house on our turf, we're in charge here.” I pull out my gun and press the barrel to his temple, “Say that name again, and I promise you will live to regret it. Got it?”  
“Got it.” He says with a smirk. I scoff,  
“Crazy bastard wants to test me.” I let the gun fall and punch him in the face, hard, “And he's not the only crazy bastard here.” I kick his shoulder so the chair tips backwards and he falls,  
“Hyung?” I copy Shownu’s actions from earlier and pull my tie loose,  
“Yeah?” He's taken a seat at the wall, his job done, we both know what comes next,  
“I feel like we didn't learn enough in school today, shall we bring Wonho hyung and Minhyuk down here for some lessons?”  
“That's a great idea. I’ll be right back,” He stands up and goes upstairs, leaving Hakyeon and I alone,  
“Yah Yoo Kihyun,” I look at him, “I bet you think you're real cool, don't you?”  
“And if I do?”  
He scoffs  
“You're not. And I think you believe that hanging around Soyou and saving her will make her fall for you. Spoiler alert, it won't. She'll find out what a pathetic little boy you are, and she'll dump you before you even ask her out. Best case scenario, she’ll pity date you for a while and break your fragile little heart. Hye Na did.”  
“Yah Cha Hakyeon!” Wonho calls, strolling down the stairs with one hand on his pocket, and the other twirling a baseball bat. Minhyuk follows a few steps back, mirroring his actions. Shownu, Hyungwon, Jooheon and Changkyun follow them,  
“Let's have some fun, shall we?” Minhyuk smiles with a glint in his eyes that promises a lot of pain in Hakyeon’s future and, for the first time since I got here, Hakyeon looks afraid. Because if Shownu scares him, then he's absolutely terrified of Wonho and Minhyuk,  
“Hyung,” I hold my hand out to Wonho, “Gimme that,” he hands me the bat, “Honestly Hakyeon,” I say as Wonho rights his chair, “One would think that you would have learned your lesson the first time we brought you here, you don't cross Monsta X and get away with it, ever.” Minhyuk unties him and he stands,  
“So what are you going to do?”  
“I think you know,” I twirl the bat, “We did it last time,”  
“You enjoy this, don't you Kihyun?” He questions,  
“Do I enjoy getting to pummel the guy whom I used to be terrified of? Of course.” Correction, I enjoy getting to pummel the guy I currently am terrified of,  
“Now, should I make it bad, or really bad?” I ask,  
“You know Kihyun,” He scoffs and stretches his arms over his head, a smug smile still on his lips, “You really shouldn't act like you're a real gangster, it doesn't suit--” I take a swing at his stomach and he doubles over,  
“What doesn't suit me?” I ask, hitting his back and knocking him to the floor,  
“That's. I forgot that this is how you are, you love doing things like this.”  
“Hopefully you won't forget again,” I kick him onto his back,  
“How much do you like that girl if you can do easily do things like this because of her?”  
“Why do you care?” Minhyuk asks,  
“Because she’ never like you back. You do realize that right?”  
“And what makes you so sure of that?” I ask, tightening my grip on the bat,  
“Please.” He scoffs, “You're a gangster, Kihyun, okay, so am I. So I know what I'm talking about when I say, you can't have that happy ending you want. Gangsters don't get happy endings,”  
“Why?” Jooheon pipes up, “Because you didn't?”  
Hakyeon scoffs,  
“But also because Kihyun didn't. I'm sure you thought that you and Hye Na were so happy together,” My blood boils at his third mention of her, “The two of you head over heels in love. But that's not how it happened, you fell in love, she broke your heart, cheated on you. With me. What did that get her? Locked up someplace far away, so secret that not even her own brother knows where she is anymore. You guys had her fall off the face of the Earth. I'm surprised that you're so willing to give your heart away again already. It's almost like you want to get hurt.”  
“Stop it,” Minhyuk kicks his side, “Just stop talking!” He kicks him again, “Say one more word about her and I will break your ribs. All of them.”  
“Aw, Minhyukkie, why are you being like this?” He sits up, “You're usually the cheerful one in the gang. It makes me sad to see you like this,”  
“Crazy bastard,” Minhyuk kicks him again, harder this time and he rolls onto his side. I turn to give Wonho the bat so he can do his job, when Hakyeon calls me,  
“Ya, Yoo Kihyun.” I don't turn, but I do stop moving,  
“What?”  
“Do you think that Soyou knows you're a gangster?”  
“Of course not,”  
“Are you going to tell her?”  
“I might,” I shrug  
“Really?”  
“Yeah. Why?”  
“Just. It would be a shame if she found out before you tell her. It would be a great way to ruin that relationship you two don't even have.”  
“It would. But she won't find out before then.”  
“Unless someone tells her.”  
“Is that so? And who, might I ask, would that be?”  
“Me.”  
That's when I snap and bring the bat down hard on his side. I hear several cracks and Hakyeon screams. Even without checking, I already know I’v broken his arm and at least two ribs,  
“You seriously want to die.” Minhyuk and I kick him at the same time and I hear more cracking,  
“You kick so hard, Minhyukkie,” I smile,  
“I used to play soccer.” He kicks him again,  
“Wonho hyung,” Minhyuk looks up and smiles at Wonho, “Come on, this is fun!” He giggles like a kid splashing around in water. I sit down and hand the bat to Wonho, who casually walks over to Hakyeon like their friends meeting in a coffee shop and Wonho isn't about to beat the crap out him,  
“Honestly.” Wonho sighs, “why are you like this? You're so troublesome, it's really annoying.” Hakyeon spits blood onto the floor in response “You know, you kind of remind me of a mayfly. You spend one day buzzing about, causing problems. Then you die, or in your case, get the crap beat out of you. Then the next day you're back, buzzing about, causing more problems. But,” He crouches down so he's at eye-level with Hakyeon, “You wanna know something? I'm really really good at catching flies.” He stands up straight. “So what do you say, Hakyeon? Shall we play catch?”


	5. 하고싶어 | I want to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soyou and Changkyun both want something. They might be able to help each other each what they want

**Soyou**

The next day, I find myself avoiding Kihyun like the Black Plague,  
“Soyou, are you okay?” Hyolyn asks when we sit down for lunch,  
“No,”  
“Why?  
“Two words,” Bora smiles, “Yoo Kihyun,”  
“Him? Why?”  
“Our Hyolyn, this is why you should come to school, otherwise you miss all the good stuff.”  
“Yeah,” Dasom leans forward, “Like the fact that Soyou and Yoo Kihyun are apparently going out,”  
“We are not!” I object,  
“Sure,” Bora drags the word out, “Then explain yesterday.”  
“He was just being nice because Hakyeon was being mean.” I cross my arms, “That's it,”  
“I think she's right,” Hyolyn says,  
“Yay, someone on my side!”  
“I mean, there's no way they're together,”  
“What's that supposed to mean?”  
“I didn't mean it like that, just that you've been avoiding him like he's the Bubonic Plague.”  
“I know right,” Bora agrees, “Why is that?”  
“I don't know. Just, he said something,” I pause for a moment, “strange, to me yesterday,”  
“What kind of strange?”  
“Is it about what happened yesterday?” Bora asks,  
“What happened yesterday?”  
“Our Hyolyn doesn't know anything,” Bora shakes her head “Kihyun said our Soyou is his style,”  
“It’s not that big of a deal,” I say, “He was just pretending to get Hakyeon to leave me alone.”   
Bora sighs,  
“Maybe,” I add,  
“What do you mean, ‘maybe’?”  
“Like I told you, he said something weird,”  
“What did he say?” Bora asks, leaning forward,  
“He said that he wasn't pretending. I mean, what the hell does that even mean? Seriously, aish.” I sit back and cross my arms,  
“Yah, are you stupid? This girl, seriously. It's obvious what that means; he likes you stupid!”  
“Or,” Dasom says, staring intently at her lunch, “He’s just toying with you,”  
We all stare at her, “what?” She looks up, “I could be right,”  
“Yah,” Bora slaps the back of her head, "What's going on in that head of yours? Where are you getting crazy ideas like that?”  
“Ah, why the hell? Aish, that hurts. You know well it's not crazy, you guys know what his reputation is.”  
“We know. We know very well,” Hyolyn says,  
“Look here, unnie,” Dasom stares at me intently, “You, under no circumstances, absolutely none, are you to get involved with Yoo Kihyun, got it?”  
“Got it. But why?”  
“That person, is very dangerous. He's a person just like a spider. Once you're caught in his web, you'll never get out." She glances at Hyolyn "So you have to promise, promise you won't get involved with him. Promise,”  
“Okay, I promise.”  
“Good.”   
I notice him from across the room, sitting with his friends. He's laughing hard, holding onto Changkyun like his life depends on it. I notice that he has dimples just under his eyes. I know I promised, but I want to know. I want to know what's so dangerous about him that Dasom would be so worried about. I want to know, exactly what happens when you fall for Yoo Kihyun, the biggest heartbreaker in the school. I want to know all of it.

* * *

 

  
**Changkyun**

“What do you want?” I cross my arms,  
“Yah, Im Changkyun,” Hakyeon scowls, “You know exactly what I want. I want to know, why I got beat up even though you said that if I did what you told me to, nothing would happen,”  
I scoff,  
"When did I? What I said was it wouldn't be as ba, not it wouldn't happen. I kept my promise, now stop wasting my time,”  
I turn to leave, but he grabs my arm,  
“Yah Im Changkyun!”  
“What?”  
“Is this fun, for you? Is it fun, setting people up and watching them suffer?”  
“I have no idea what you're talking about,” I pull my arm free,   
“Really? You really don't know?”  
“No, I don't. But you, you need to stop putting yourself in situations that are guaranteed to end up messy. Because it's always you who gets messed up,”  
“Like yesterday? When you used me to get your dirty work done and then double crossed me?”  
“What double cross? I simply made you an offer, which you took, and you got yourself in hot water. So, Hakyeon-ssi,” I push him against the lockers, “Tell me, when did I double cross you?”  
“Stop pretending, you know exactly what you did, so don't you dare try to play innocent. You were the one who gave that stupid letter, you were the one who told me to read it in front of everyone and you were the one who took it from her in the first place. So why am I the one who's the bad guy, why is it me who takes the fall for all of your scheming. Why of all people whom you could have gone after did you choose me? Why, why the hell?!”  
“Because she liked you. It wouldn't have worked if I had gotten anyone else to do it. I just got lucky that you were already an asshole. You see, I killed two birds with one stone. I got her to start thinking of Kihyun hyung and I didn't have to think of a second plan to take care of her feelings for you. You know, when it come down to it, this really has nothing to do with you, hyung.” I glare at him, “Therefore, you're not going to breath a word of this to Soyou noona. Got it?”  
He smirks,  
“I don't know about-”  
“ _I will destroy you_ , Cha Hakyeon,”  
“Fine, fine, I won’t say anything.”  
“Why are you suddenly agreeing?” I ask suspiciously,  
“I have nothing to gain from telling her. Also you’ll probably kill me,”  
“That's right,”  
“But, I do have to say, this was quite an elaborate plan you guys concocted,”   
I laugh,  
“Right? I'll see you tomorrow, Cha Hakyeon,”  
I walk away. When I turn the corner, I notice Soyou standing by the wall,  
“Oh, noona, hey there.”  
She doesn’t respond, “Is there something wrong?”  
“Is it true?”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“Changkyun, is what Hakyeon said true?”  
“I have no idea what you're talking about noona,”  
“Im Changkyun,” She says impatiently,  
“Fine!” I snap, “It's true. I was the one who took your letter, I gave it to Hakyeon hyung and asked to him to read it out,”  
“Why? Why would you do that?”  
“I wanted to give you a reason to like Kihyun hyung, and stop liking Hakyeon,”  
“Are you serious right now?”  
“Yes,”  
“So let me get this straight; you took that letter out of my bag when I wasn’t looking, gave it to Hakyeon and told him to read it out in front of everyone and humiliate me, all because you wanted me to like Kihyun?”  
“Well, yes,”  
“So then, Hakyeon isn’t really an asshole?”  
“Well, no, he is, but that's beside the point,”  
“What is the point then? That you set up that whole situation for your own selfish wants and didn't care about my feelings?”  
“I'm sorry, noona. I get that you're mad, but please don't say anything to Kihyun,”  
“Why?”  
“He’ll be really mad at me if he finds if finds out,”  
“Do you really think I care about that right now? Do have any idea how angry I am? I cannot believe you right now,”  
She turns to walk away and I grab here wrist,  
“Now what?”  
“Noona, I’m serious. Please don't tell Kihyun hyung, please,”  
“Why Would I do anything you ask me?” She scoffs, “You tricked me. And I was stupid enough to fall for it. I'm such an idiot I thought he did that because he actually liked me,”  
“He doesn't know,” I blurt out,  
“What?” She gives me a confused look, “What did you say?”  
“Kihyun doesn't know I’m the reason Hakyeon had the letter. I told him to read the letter, but everything that Kihyun did was all him,”  
“I--I don't--”  
“You have to promise me, noona. Promise you won't tell him,” I hold her wrist tighter,  
“Changkyun, stop that hurts,” She grabs my hand and to pull it away, but I hold on,  
“Promise,”  
“Okay, fine! I promise I won't tell him,”  
“Thank you,” I let her go,  
“Goodness, you have such a strong grip,” She comments, rubbing her wrist,  
“I'm sorry, are you okay?”  
“I'm fine. It doesn't hurt.”  
“Are you still angry at me?”  
“Kind of, but not as much anymore. This sounds a bit crazy but, I kind of understand why you did it.”  
The bell rings,  
“I’ll walk you to class. Follow me please.”  
I start down the hallway,  
“What class do you have now?”  
“Science,”  
“Kihyun hyung’s in that class as well, isn't he?”  
“He is,”  
“What's he like in class? We’re a year apart, so other than music we don't have any classes together.”  
“He's really smart, he knows a lot, and,” She laughs softly, “He corrects our teacher all the time. Sometimes I think she gets things wrong on purpose so Kihyun can steal class from her and she doesn't have to do anything.”  
“That sounds like Kihyun alright. He's so smart, it's one of my favorite things about him.” I look at the floor,  
“Changkyun-ssi?”  
“Yes, noona?”  
“Perhaps, do--do you _like_ Kihyun?”  
“I do.”  
“So then, why do him to be with me so bad?”  
“Because, he doesn't like me like that, and I know he likes you. And the thing I want most is for Kihyun hyung to be happy.”  
“You know, Changkyun, you're very mature for a seventeen year old.”  
“Thank you,” I look up, “Oh! We're here,” I say,  
“Is that so. Well then-.”  
“Kyunnie!”  
I turn my head,  
“Kihyun hyung!”  
“What are you doing here?” He puts his arm around my shoulder,  
“I met Soyou noona in the hallway and I walked her to class,”  
“You're such a gentleman,” Wonho says,  
“Thanks, hyung.”  
“You. Should go to class,” Kihyun says, poking my cheek,  
“Okay. See you guys later.”  
I slip out of his hold and make my way to class.  
I do want Kihyun to be happy, even if it's not with me. But some days it takes a bit longer to convince myself of that.


	6. 너의  명예 소방관 | Your honorary fireman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whenever the alarm bells go off in Soyou's head, Kihyun is always there to make alright again

**Soyou**

“You seriously want to die, don't you?” Kang Min Ah shoves me against a wall,  
“Leave me alone, Min Ah, I don't have time for your stupid games”  
“You have no right to say that. You just want everything, don't you?” She counts on her fingers, “Two days ago, you came to school with Kihyun oppa, yesterday you confessed to Hakyeon oppa, and just today, you let Changkyun walk you to class. You're so greedy Soyou-ssi, and do you know what we do with greedy people? We teach the a lesson,” She pushes me again, “Isn't that right girls?” She asks her friends,  
“Yah Kang Min Ah, stop it. I have no interest in any of them, so just leave me alone,”  
“Liar, anyone can tell that's a lie. It would be bad enough for you to interested in one, but you had to be after three boys. You are so,” She sighs, “We really need to teach you a lesson.”  
The four of them circle around me and start pushing me between them,  
“How does it feel, Soyou? How does it feel to be helpless,” She laughs and pushes me to the floor, “You brought this upon yourself, really,” She kicks me, “It's a shame too. I never thought I would have to do this to you, seeing as how you were usually so quiet, almost invisible, I had no reason to talk to you, look at you even,” She kicks me again, “But now, now you think you can get away with all of this shameless flirting. You can't,”  
“When did I?” I push myself up onto my elbow, “With whom did I flirt?”  
“This brat,” She kicks me again,  
“Stop it. Please, stop it,” I cough,  
“What? What did you say? I didn't hear you,”  
“Please,”  
“Aw, Soyou. Where's all that pride gone, you've lost your spunk. Don't worry, I’ll find it for you, it must be somewhere in there,” She pulls her leg back to kick me again,  
“What are you doing?”  
She turns,  
“Kihyun oppa. We're not doing anything, just talking,”  
Her nod and hastily agree,  
“Is that so?”  
“Yeah,”  
“If that's the case, then move,”  
“What?”  
“I said, move,”  
“Why?”  
“If you aren't doing anything, then you have no reason to be here. I, on the other hand, am waiting for someone,”  
“Who?”  
“Soyou noona. We have a rehearsal,”  
“I see. Maybe you could go look for her?”  
“No need, I know _exactly_ where she is.”  
“But-”  
“You seem to be under the impression that I’m a patient person. I'm _not_. Now, move.”He grabs her arm and pulls her away,  
“Kihyun-ah, help me,” I say quietly, looking at the floor,  
“I will. Hold on a second,” He brushes a strand of hair out of my face and stands up, “The three of you,” He glares at Min Ah, “I’m going to found to five, and, if you’re still here when I get to five, there will be consequences. One, two, three,” They all run out,  
“Noona, are you okay?” He picks me up and put down on one of the desks,  
“I am now,”  
We’re silent for a while before I speak again,  
“Thank you, Kihyun,”  
“What for?”  
“Whenever the alarm bells go off in my head, you're always there,”  
“Alarm bell? Like the one that goes off in case of a fire?”  
“Yeah,”  
“So make me,”  
“Make you what?”  
“You're honorary fireman,”  
“My honorary fireman?”  
“Yeah. I'll protect you from now on. How does that sound?”  
“Sure. From now on, you're my honorary fireman,”  
“Great. From this moment on, I'll protect you.” He holds out his pinky finger to me, “Forever.”  
I link my pinky with his and press our thumbs together,  
“Forever,” I smile,  
“Noona?” He doesn't let my hand go,  
“What is it?”  
“I’m going to do something right now,”  
“Okay?”  
“I want you to tell me if this is overstepping your boundaries,”  
He moves closer to me, cups my cheek and kisses me.

 


	7. Old and new memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback to two years ago when Kihyun met Hye Na. In the present, Soyou has an exciting proposition for Kihyun

**Kihyun**   
_Two years ago_

  
_“Hello, I'm Jung Hye Na. I’ll be your nurse today,” The girl says, bowing,  
“Who the hell are you?”  
“I just said that,” she rolls her eyes, “I’m Jung Hye Na, I’m your nurse for today,”  
“Where's my regular nurse?”  
“She's sick, ironically enough, and I’m training to be a nurse, so I insisted that I should do your check up today,”  
“Aren't you a bit young to be nurse?” I ask. She shrugs,  
“Never too early to start. Isn't that right, Kihyun-ssi?”  
“How do you know my name? You're not, perhaps, a stalker are you?”  
She laughs,  
“Don't flatter yourself,” she flips through my chart, “It says so on the plaque outside. Also,” she puts down the chart, “We go to the same school,”  
“We do?”  
“Wow, you seriously didn't know that?”  
“Oh, right,” I snap my fingers, “You're friends with Hyolyn noona, right?”  
“Yeah,”  
“I didn't recognize you because we don't have class together,”  
“It's fine. Anyway, everything seems okay enough, so you should be discharged soon enough,”  
“About that,” I say hesitantly,  
“What about it?”  
“Do you think you could pretend that I’m not better? I want to stay a bit longer,”  
She taps her lips in thought,  
“Sure,” she agrees finally, “On one condition,”  
“What?”  
“On one condition. What are you doing here?”  
“Why do you want to know?”  
“You don't want to be discharged, and you have this big, fancy, private room. Something important must have happened,”  
“I tried to kill myself,” I say casually. Her smile fades,  
“Of course you're looking at me like that,” I scoff,  
“Like what?”  
“Like I’m pitiful. Listen, Hye Na. If there's one thing I hate in this world, it's being looked down on. It hate it the most in this world. Just because I tried to kill myself doesn't mean that I'm weak minded, or pitiful, okay? It was a choice I made.”  
“Why did you make it?”  
“What?”  
“You said it was a choice you made, so why?”  
I shrug,  
“I just didn't see any point in doing it anymore,”  
“Doing what?” She asks, sitting down beside me. I shrug again,  
“Life, I guess.”  
“Don't you have anyone in your life to make it worthwhile?”  
“I do. Just,”  
“Just what?”  
“Nothing else. Just,”  
“Just,” she says understandingly, “Fair enough, I guess you don't have to have a reason for everything.”  
“You're surprisingly understanding.”  
“What do you mean by that?”  
“Most people try to convince me that there's so much to live for, and all the people who love me and stuff like that. But you're different.”  
“I’m different from most people,” She smiles and stands up, “See you tomorrow Kihyun-ssi,” She closes the door behind her._

* * *

 

_It's just like that for the next few days. She comes early in the afternoon to conduct my daily check up, then she sits on my bed for a while and we talk. Sometimes she brings me hot chocolate, tea or coffee in a mug, even though, according to the doctor, it's dangerous for me to be around breakable or sharp things, because I might try to hurt myself. Admittedly I probably would have a couple weeks ago, but for some reason being around Hye Na makes me feel better,  
“That’s easy,” Changkyun says one day,  
“You like Hye Na noona,”  
“Me? What are you talking about? What's going on in your head?”  
“Deny it all you want, but I can read you like an open book. You like her,” he says as she comes in,  
“Who do you like?” She asks, setting down several bowls of food,  
“No one,” I say hastily,  
“Too bad, I thought you were talking about me,”  
“W-What? Wh-Why would w-we be talk-talking about you?”  
“No reason. Changkyun-ah, are you hungry?” She hands me a bowl,  
“No, I’m okay noona.”  
“You know, I see you here almost all the time, don't you have school?” She asks, sitting down,  
“He does, but Changkyun’s not in Highschool yet, so he finishes early than the rest of us. I keep telling him to go home and study but he won't listen to me,”  
“But the house is so boring without you,” Changkyun whines, crawling under the bedsheets,  
“You two live together?” She quirks an eyebrow,  
“With our other five friends, yes.” I look down at him, “Yah, get out.”  
“Don't want to,” He turns his back to me and pulls the covers higher up, “I'm going to sleep,”  
I sigh,   
“You two are cute together,” She comments,  
“Are we? Well, we’ve been together since I was in middle school.”  
“You seem really fond of him,"  
“I love him,”  
“Is that so?”  
“Yeah he's my best friend,”  
“How did you two meet?”  
“Well, it's complicated,”  
“I like complicated,”  
“You do?”  
“My dongsaeng is a gangster and I like a guy who tried to kill himself twice. Complicated is a big part of my life,”  
“Your brother’s a gangster?”  
“Shocking, right? You’ve probably met him. Jung Daehyun of B.A.P. You look surprised, not expecting that, were you?"  
“Well, yeah, but that's not it,"          _ _"Then what is?"_

_"My younger brother is best friends with him,"_

_"Really?"_

_"Yoo Youngjae,"_

_"You're Youngjae's brother?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Awesome_ _. Wait, why is that all you took away from that sentence?”_

_Then it hits me,_  
“Wait, you like me?”  
“You're only getting that now?” She laughs,  
“You said it so casually, I missed it.”  
“Well to answer your question, yes I like you. Do you like me too?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Then you wouldn't mind if I do this?” She presses her lips against mine in a quick kiss,  
“Not at all,”  
“I see. Well then, see you tomorrow Kihyun,”  
She smiles at me one more time before leaving,

* * *

 

  
**Soyou**

“Thanks for driving me home,” I smile awkwardly,  
“No problem. I’d feel bad if I knew you were walking all the way here,”  
“I guess I'll see you tomorrow then,”  
“Tomorrow,”  
I turn to walk away,  
“Noona?”  
“Yeah?”  
“What. What does this make us?”  
I shrug,  
“I don't know. What do you want us to be?”  
It's his turn to shrug,  
“This, that. Boyfriend, girlfriend?”  
“Is that so?”  
“Yeah,”  
“If you really want that, we're going to have to do it properly,”  
He looks at me confused,  
“You have to take me out on a date,”  
“O-Okay. If I do?”  
“If you do, and I have an amazing time and fall for you, I’ll go out with you,”  
“What if you don't like me after?”  
“If, hypothetically, I don't like you, then we can be friends. How does that sound?”  
“Call,”  
“Great,”  
“There's just one thing.”  
“What is it?”  
“Can I kiss you?”

"Right now?"  
I sigh  
“Do you really want to?”  
“Yes,”  
“Go for it,”  
It feels different from the first one. More casual, less surprising. I don't think I’ll ever get used to it, though.  
“I'll see you tomorrow, Kang Soyou,”  
“See you tomorrow, Yoo Kihyun,”  
I smile and go in.   
This should be interesting.


	8. 정혜나ㅣJung Hye Na

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changkyun visits Hye Na. He brings some interesting news with him

What brings you here?” Hye Na smiles,  
“You say that like you don't enjoy my company,” I set down the coffee in front of her  
“I don't have any better company to compare you to,”  
“You don't have any other company at all,”  
“Exactly,” I pull up a chair and sit,  
“Seriously though, you don't usually come here without a reason,” I smile when she frowns at her coffee, caramel, she hates sweet coffee,  
“Can't my reason just be to visit my least favorite noona?”  
“Well, you burnt my house down and put me in this glorified jail, I doubt you would come here to ‘just visit’”  
“Fair enough, I actually do have a reason to be here,”  
“Do you have something to tell me? Is it about Kihyun?”  
“Yes,”  
“Do tell,”  
“He has a date,”  
“A date? With whom?”  
“Well, her name is Soyou and she's older than him,”  
“What does she know about him?”  
“Not much,”  
“What does she know about me?”  
“Also not a lot. But…”  
“But?”  
“She does know some things,”  
“How?”  
“She's friends with Hyolyn, Dasom  
and Bora noona,”  
“I miss them, how are they?”  
“They're great,”

"How's Daehyun?"

"He's good too. Still hates Kihyun,"  
“Not surprising. It seems that this Soyou girl is inheriting everything that used to be mine. I wonder how things will play out,”  
“We can only wait,”  
“So, are you going to leave now that you've fulfilled your purpose for coming?”  
“Do you want me to stay,”  
“Of course,” She smiles coyly, “You come visit me three times a month; I’m so terribly lonely. I miss you and your habit of bringing me caramel cream coffee even though you know I hate it,”  
“And yet you drink it every time,”  
“Because every time I know that you have an americano in that second cup and you're going to give it to me,”  
I slide the cup across the table and she smiles,  
“Knew it. When can I see you again?”  
“When I feel like it. Bye Noona,”


	9. 내 그해줘ㅣSave Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun always seems to show up right on time
> 
>  
> 
> Rules are broken and lessons are learned

_**Kihyun** _

 

“What do you want, Daehyun?” I don't need to turn around to know who's following me,  
“How did you know?” I can hear the smile in his voice,  
“You're not as subtle as you would think,”  
“You caught me,” He walks up beside me, “What are you doing walking around this late? I thought you had a car,”  
“I do. Just because I own a car doesn't mean I’m not allowed to walk anymore,”  
“Fair enough. So I noticed that you and Soyou-”  
I stop,  
“What about Soyou and I?”  
“Just that you two are getting kind of close. I heard you're even going to have a date,”  
“Where did you hear that?”  
“You know I’m keeping an eye on you,”  
“I would appreciate if you wouldn't,”  
He shrugs,  
“See the thing is, I don't really care what you think,”  
“So what are you going to do?”  
“I don't know what you mean,”  
“You know about Soyou and I. She's the first girl I've really liked sincey your sister. Am I right to assume that the gears in your twisted little head are spinning and concocting a plan?”  
“Maybe, maybe not. But I would suggest that you keep on your toes,”  
I grab him by the collar,  
“Yah Jung Daehyun, you had better not-”  
“Don't get your panties in a twist Kiki. I'm not planning anything. Yet,”  
“Yet?”  
“You're relationship is only blooming like a flower in March. You don't have enough to be worth taking. But I can tell you will. So I’m just watching and waiting right now.”  
“Jung Daehyun-”  
“You know I always find a story that much more compelling when a character stands to lose,” He pauses for dramatic effect. I refuse to acknowledge that it may, or may not, work, “Everything. So go ahead, love Soyou a bit more, like her a more, break her heart a bit more, fall for her just that little bit more. Because I'm going to take _everything_ from you.”  
“Listen here Daehyun, you are not to touch her,”  
“I’m not making any promises,”  
“Jung Daehyun. If you touch so much as a hair on her head, I promise you, you will die by my hand,”  
“  won't do anything. But-”  
My phone starts ringing,  
“Aren't you going to get that?” He smiles,  
“Hello?”  
“Kihyun?”  
“Oh, Noona. What is it?”  
“I think there's someone in my house,”  
I look right at Daehyun,  
“Where are you?”  
“I’m in kitchen,”  
“Where's the other person?”  
“In the living room,”  
“Okay don't move. I’ll be there soon,”  
“Okay,”  
“What did you do?” I glare at Daehyun,  
“I haven't done a thing,”  
“You are coming with me,”  
I grab his arm and pull him behind me,  
“If you could at least try not pull my arm off, it would be much appreciated. Where are we going?”  
“Somewhere. In,”  
“If you're car was here then why were you walking?”  
“I felt like it. Seatbelt,”  
“So bossy,” He mumbles. I pretend not to hear him and start the car,  
“What did you do?” I keep my eyes on the road,  
“I have no idea what you're talking about,” he shrugs innocently,  
“Do not lie to me,”  
“Really, I didn't do anything. You know I don't make the decisions,”  
“Daehyun, I don't care what you do to me, but Soyou hasn't done anything. If you hurt her I will kill you,”  
“Yes sir," He smiles, giving me a mock salute.

* * *

 

**_ Soyou _ **

 

“Yah Kang Daniel,” I call from the kitchen, “Don't sleep on the sofa it's bad for your back. If you keep this up you'll never get tall-” I stop, “Who are you?”  
“Daniel’s as heavy a sleeper as ever, I see,” Comes the reply  
“Right, yeah. Excuse me for a moment,”  
I go back to into the kitchen and take out my phone to call the first person I think of,  
“Hello?”  
“Kihyun?”  
“Oh, Noona. What is it?”  
“There's someone in my house,” I glance towards the living room,  
“Where are you?”  
“I’m in kitchen,”  
“Where's the other person?”  
“In the living room,”  
“Okay don't move. I’ll be there soon,”  
“Okay,”  
“What are you doing?”  
I jump,  
“Who are you?”  
“I'm a person who knows Kihyun,”  
“That doesn't really answer my question,”  
“Sorry." I can almost make out a smile beneath his hood and the darkness, "Would you like to know?”  
"Yes,”  
"If you want to know then follow me,”  
He grabs my arm and pulls me behind him,  
“Hold on a second,”  
He shushes me,  
“Look who I found,”  
He sits me down,  
“What a perfect family you have,” The other one mutters,  
“Who are you and why are you in my house?”  
“You don't have to know that. You also don't have to be scared, we aren't going to hurt you,”  
“Why,”  
“Because we have no reason to, you didn't do anything other than attracting the attention of the wrong people.”  
“What 'wrong people'?”  
"Yoo Kihyun,”  
“Why?”  
“There's so much you don't know about him. He's dangerous,”  
“He's not the one breaking into strangers houses at night,”  
“She got you there,” the one from the kitchen laughs,  
“Why is Kihyun dangerous?”  
“He made our friends angry?”  
“Your friends? Are you guys the mafia or something?”  
“Or something,”  
“Like what?”  
“Like none of your business,”  
“Hey, I’m not the one trespassing in someone's house.”  
“Fair enough,”  
“But I want to know. How do you know Kihyun?”  
“We just know him,”  
“Great, thanks,” I roll my eyes,  
“Nobody likes sarcasm,” I third voice chimes in. I look up and see the person climb in through the window,  
“I my house burglar central or something?”  
“No, you're just really unlucky,” He pulls out a gun and aims it at me,  
“Hyung!”  
“So it's you? Well, this is awfully underwhelming,”  
“Hyung stop it,”  
“Don't want to. This is fun.”  
“This wasn't the plan. Stop,”  
“Shut up.” He looks back at me, “So tell me, Soyou-ssi, is Kihyun fun?”  
“What?”  
“Wrong,”  
He raises the gun slightly and shoots the flower vase on the counter behind me. I shriek and cover my head,  
“Hyung, please stop,”  
“I'll ask again. Is Kihyun fun or not?”  
“I don't kn-”  
“Wrong again!”  
He shoots the vase in front of me, and I’ve never been so glad that we have so many flower vases,  
“I'm going to ask again. This is the last time,” He lowers the gun to Daniel’s sleeping form,  
“Don't!” He looks at me curiously, "Please don't hurt him, he's my only brother,"

"I won't do anything if you just _answer my question_. Is Kihyun fun or not?

"Why do you care?"

"Still wrong. How unfortunate for Daniel that-"

"Wait,"  
“What?”  
I take out my keys and stand up,  
“You wouldn’t want me escaping would you?” I slide the keys through mail slot, praying that Kihyun will be here soon,  
“Fair enough. Will you answer me now, or are you really going to make me shoot a sixteen year old?”  
“I'll answer, I'll answer,” I glance at the door, “Just promise you won't hurt him,"

-”  
The door flies open and I sigh in relief,  
“지금 무슨 일이야?”  
“Kihyun, so glad you could join us,”  
“Duck,” He says to me, not breaking eye contact with the other person and brandishing a gun,”  
“What? Where did that come from, why do you have that? What is happening?”  
“Get down, trust me,”  
I manage to duck behind the sofa just before the gunshots start.

 

* * *

 

**_ Kihyun _ **

 

“Hyung,”  
I don't look at him,  
“Hyung are you mad at me? You're mad at me aren't you?”  
“You broke the Rules,” Is all I say,  
“I didn't know-”  
“You know what the Rules were--are and you broke them,”  
“I'm sorry,”  
“If you're going to be sorry then you shouldn't have broke the Rules in the first place,”  
“Hyung-”  
“What was the rule? What was the only rule?”  
“Hyung don't-”  
“What was it, Youngjae?”  
“That I can do whatever I want as long as it doesn't involve you,”  
“So then why, why would you go there? And do something that doesn't just tangentially involve me, but is directly related to me? Why?”  
“Because I miss Hye Na noona!”  
“What? What did you say?”  
“I miss Hye Na noona,”  
“Why? How could you possibly-”  
“Maybe if you would stop thinking about yourself for one second, you would remember that there's a world outside of you! I know what she did to you, I won't pretend I don't. But she was always so nice to me and the others, we all liked her. So yeah, I miss her,”  
I slam on the brakes, ignoring the agitated honks of the cars forced to go around us,  
“Hyung what are you doing, we're in the middle of the road?”  
“Get out,”  
“What?”  
“Get out of my car, right now,”  
“Hyung, why are you being like this? Is it because of-”  
“If you miss her that much, why don't you go spend some time with her?!”  
“What?”  
“I can't tell you exactly because I know you’ll tell Daehyun, but if you really miss her so much I can bring you to see her,”  
“Really?”  
“Sure,”  
I start driving again,  
“I'm sorry hyung. I'm really really sorry,”  
“Stop apologizing, you’ll make me feel bad,”  
“Why would you feel- hyung no,”  
I pull up outside the house,  
“You promised you would never take me back here,”  
“If you followed the Rules. You didn't follow the Rules, so I don't have to keep the promise anymore,”  
“Hyung please,”  
“Youngjae, get out of my car,”  
“You can't do this to me. I know I broke the Rules, but please.”  
I get out and open the door for him,  
“You should know that your actions have consequences. And if you didn't know, now you do,”  
He starts crying and I begin rethinking this. I don't want to do this to him, but I am. He broke the Rules. The Rules are a pact that we made after Hye Na and I broke up. I promised he could stay with me and the others and do whatever he wanted as long he didn't do anything that would cause trouble for me,  
“Tell me, why would you do that, why would you go there knowing full well that it involved me?”  
“I was wrong, I admit it. I was thoughtless. But please, _please_ don't do this to me.”  
“Youngjae-yah, get out,” I take out my phone and dial a number I haven’t in a long time, “Ra El-ah,” I put the phone on speaker,  
“Kihyun oppa, it's been so long. I almost thought you weren't going to call anymore. Where are you?”  
Youngjae shakes his head at me pleadingly,  
“You’ll never guess,”  
“Seriously? You know I hate guessing games. Just tell me,”  
“I'm at home right now,”  
“Really? That's disappointing,”  
“Not my house, our house,”  
“Really?”  
“Really. Youngjae too.”  
“For real?”  
“For real. So come out,”  
“Okay, okay I'm coming out,”  
“Sure, I’m hanging up now,” I look at Youngjae once the call cuts, “I hope you learn that your actions have consequences,”  
“I know! I always knew,”  
“Clearly not! If you knew, you wouldn’t have been in that house,”  
“Hyung,”  
“What, Youngjae? Tell me I’m wrong, tell me.”  
He sits back and I sigh in frustration, “Youngjae-yah, look at me,”  
He makes a big scoffing show of looking away from me,  
“Youngjae, look at me,”  
“Why? What could you even have to say that won’t just hammer in the fact that you’re sending me back here?”  
“You’ll have Ra El at least,”  
“Does that make it better?”  
“No, but-“  
“But nothing, hyung. You’re abandoning me! Just say it! Just say that you’re-“  
“Yah, Yoo Youngjae!”  
“What?!”  
“I just-- you know how important this is to me. Soyou's the first girl I’ve really honestly liked in two years. I want this to be something and you put all of in jeopardy tonight,”  
“Hyung, I--"  
“I’m disappointed in you,”  
“No,”  
“No what?”  
“You don't get to do that. You don't get to play the ‘disappointment’ card, it's not fair,”  
“So now you care about fairness?”  
“What?”  
“Of course you only care if something is fair when it directly affects you. You didn't seem to care so much about fairness when you were at that house. You didn't to think about how unfair it was to put Soyou in danger because of a feud that has nothing to do with her! Or did you really that was fair? Because if you did you’re more delusional than I thought,”  
“Hyung,”  
“What now, Youngjae?”  
“I said I was sorry,”  
“Well sorry doesn't always fix things Youngjae!” I snap,  
“Then what do you want me to say?”  
“Nothing!” I sigh heavily, “Don't say anything and get the fuck out of my life,”  
“Hyung…”  
“Save it, Youngjae. You're not my problem anymore, I’m done with you. Where's Ra El?” I turn away from the car, slamming the door hard behind me before making my way to the house. I don’t even get halfway to the door before it swings open violently and Ra El is holding me in a bear hug,  
“Kihyun, I missed you so much,”  
“I missed you too, but please release me; I can't breathe,”  
“Sorry,” she laughs, taking a step back, “Where’s Youngjae?”  
“He's in the car. Is father home?”  
“Yes, why? Can I see him?”  
“I mean, sure, but…”  
“But?”  
I sigh,  
“You’ll get to see him in a second, but I should warn you; this won't be pretty,”  
“What are you--?”  
I’m already marching towards the car before she finishes. I throw the door open violently,  
“Youngjae-yah, let's go in,”  
“Don't want to. I'm not going,”  
“Yah Yoo Youngjae,”  
“Hyung,”  
I sigh in frustration and grab his arm,  
“I’m not fighting with you anymore Youngjae, it’s tiresome,”  
I end up resorting to dragging him out forcefully,  
“Oppa what's wrong?” Ra El asks worriedly as I drag a screaming and crying Youngjae towards the door,  
“You’ll see,” I wait until she comes in behind us before slamming the door shut so Youngjae can't escape and making my way to the front room with him in tow. Our parents look surprised to see us, especially with me out of breath and Youngjae sobbing violently while trying to free himself from my grip,  
“I’m home,” I announce heavily.

* * *

**Youngjae**

Kihyun, what are you doing here?” Eomma stands up, shocked, “And Youngjae what's wrong?”  
Our parents reaction are exact opposites, almost like our parents themselves; our mom seems genuinely worried about both Kihyun and I. Our father, on the other hand, seems like he couldn't care less that his younger son is very clearly distressed,   
“Kihyun, Youngjae what are you two doing here?”  
“Youngjae’s coming back home,” He glares at me, “Aren't you Youngjae?”  
“I’m not!” I try to pull away again, but Kihyun has this vice-like death grip that crushes my wrist, “I’m not! Kihyun take me home!”  
“Don't be such a little bitch Youngjae, you’re the one who wanted to come home,” He pushes me away from him, “There, you’re home. Bye,” he turns to leave,  
“Why did you bring your brother home?” Our Dad finally speaks up, “I thought you were letting him live with you and your gang,”  
“Youngjae broke the Rules,”  
“Rules?”  
“I promised he could keep living in our house if he didn't cause trouble for me and well, he's been causing a lot of trouble today,”  
He stands from his seat,  
“So?”  
“What do you mean ‘so’? I’m saying that I'm bringing him back here. He can be you guy's problem again,”  
“So what, that's it?” He shrugs, “One small problem and you're just throwing him back at us? I thought you were better than this Kihyun. At any rate, it's no use; We don't want him,”  
“Well, I’m not letting him live with me anymore, and we can't exactly leave him out on the street like some animal we don't want,”  
“Who says we can't,” Father shrugs,  
“I’m sorry, what?” Kihyun, Ra El and I ask in unison,  
“Yeobo, we can't just leave him on the streets,” Eomma protests,  
“Why not? Kihyun doesn't want to live with him, and we are not taking him back like some sort of charity case,”  
The four of us blanch collectively,  
“He is _not_ a charity case, he is your _son_ ,” Ra El speaks for the first time since coming inside, absolutely outraged, “I would say I can't believe you would say that, except I absolutely can.”  
“Ra El, that's enough. Stop it,” Kihyun brushes off her concerns with a wave,  
“I don't want to. Why is it that every time you guys talk about these kinds of things you tell me ‘not to worry about it’ or ‘it's none of my business’. Well it is my business, okay? I know you guys seem to find it hard to believe but I am a part of this family. I am, right?”  
“Of course you are sweetheart,” Eomma sighs, “Ra El, darling, this isn't the time for an outburst. Your father and I have enough to worry about right now without you making it worse.”  
“Eomma, you aren't even listening to me right now. Am I really that unimportant to you guys? Why? Just why are you guys treating me like this. Do you even care about me?”  
“I said that's _enough_ ,” Kihyun snaps, fixing her with a death glare, “Go and wait in your room,”  
“Are you-”  
“Yes I’m serious. I'm not dealing with you right now. Go,”  
She glares at all of us, extra harshly at Kihyun, before storming up the stairs with an audible slam of her door for good measure,  
“That girl, honestly,” Eomma sighs, “She learns the dramatics from you, you know.” The statement is directed at Kihyun,  
“Yeah sure, whatever,” He rolls his eyes, “Speaking of dramatics, can we get back to what we're going to do with Youngjae?” He isn't even being subtle with the topic change, eager to pawn me off on our parents,  
“What do you want them to do?” I ask, “Well, Kihyun? How do you want to get rid of me? I know; why don't you just wash your hands of me right now and leave. Or better yet, why don't you stay and decide what to do with me? Wouldn't that be fun? You can even send me to whatever horrible place you're keeping Hye Na noona,” I know the moment I say it I’ve struck a nerve. It might have been a bit harsh, uncalled for even, but I can't take it back. So I keep pushing, “That would be great, wouldn't it? Everybody--” wins. I was going to say ‘everybody wins’. I never finish my sentence though, as Kihyun strikes me across the face harshly,  
“Don't _ever_ say that name in front of me again, you little punk,”  
I glare at him with a fierce defiance in my eyes and smirk,  
“Hye Na, Hye Na, Hye Na, Jung freaking Hye Na. I’ll say it as much as I want, what are you going to do about it?”  
I’m almost surprised when he doesn't even try to hit me again. I know better than to think that he isn't angry, though. I can see the veins in his neck as he positively seethes with rage,  
“Oh, you just wait, Youngjae. I'll show you, and I can promise you it is not _going_ to be pretty,”  
He storms out with no small amount of dramatics. But with Kihyun hyung, dramatic exits usually prelude dramatic actions. This should be fun.

 


End file.
